


The Crackle of the Blade Surrounds Them Both

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Homicidal One, Cortosis Lined Armour, Darksaber, Desert Storm au, Injury, Mand'alor, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Customs, Tor Vizsla is a Dick, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	The Crackle of the Blade Surrounds Them Both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).




End file.
